Cauchemar en cuisine - OS
by Wild Shelby
Summary: Il suffit parfois de faire brûler des croissants pour changer une nuit... Voire une vie. OS.


Harry jeta son torchon sur son épaule, d'un geste souple, avec l'assurance de celui qui l'avait déjà fait un bon nombre de fois. Toute la classe était pendue à ses lèvres, attentive au moindre de ses mouvements, comme si un jeté de torchon était l'ingrédient secret pour la réussite d'une tarte au citron meringuée. Le brun fit quelques pas souples, derrière ses fourneaux, et s'adossa au plan de travail, afin de faire face à ses élèves d'un soir. Tous avaient tenu à être là, ou avaient été conviés, sauf ceux à qui on avait offert cette soirée. Jeunes ou plus âgés, ils avaient tous dans le regard la fatigue d'une longue semaine de travail, d'étude ou de vie domestique, qui endormait passablement leur enthousiasme. Pour autant, Harry n'en tint pas compte : il était habitué aux cours particuliers du vendredi soir, horaire totalement dépourvu de sens si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, mais… eh bien, ça ne tenait pas qu'à lui.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse, et adressa un petit sourire à ses élèves.

\- Je me moque que vous ne sachiez pas faire cuire de pâtes, que vous loupiez systématiquement votre sauce hollandaise ou même que vous ne sachiez pas ce que c'est. La cuisine anglaise est désastreuse, alors j'imagine que c'est aussi ce qu'est votre niveau. Mais ce soir, nous allons préparer le dessert que vous présenterez encore lors de vos repas de familles, d'ici vingt, trente, quarante ans. Je vais vous apprendre le moindre petit secret de fabrication, le moindre truc que vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'ignorer, et vous n'aurez plus jamais la moindre excuse pour ne pas préparer le pavlova le plus bandant du quartier.

Le brun ménagea un petit silence, et un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres. Son regard s'était posé sur un jeune homme blond à l'air renfrogné, mais qui ne put retenir un mince sourire.

\- Un seul de mes élèves a dû revenir une deuxième fois. Je vous déconseille donc de choisir Draco pour votre binôme, expliqua Harry en le désignant d'un geste de la main, je pense que son cas est désespéré.

\- Tu mériterais que je te fasse bouffer ce coffret, Draco ! s'écria Blaise en balançant le coffret à travers la pièce.

Draco haussa un sourcil il n'appréciait que moyennement que le cadeau qu'il avait payé près de 200£, traverse la pièce avec autant de force. Surtout s'il devait au passage faire s'écrouler une pile de livres dans son salon.

\- Hermione se plaint toujours que tu ne saches pas cuisiner, et….

\- Elle se plaint parce qu'elle ne sait pas !

C'était un cadeau merdique, il le savait. Deux cent livres ou pas, c'était sans doute le pire cadeau que l'on puisse faire. Attraper une boîte dans une librairie démesurément grande (rien à voir, donc, avec les lieux protégés qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement, mais dans lesquels il valait mieux ne pas être asthmatique pour entrer), parmi des dizaines d'autres boîtes du même modèle, et d'autres proposant des séjours de rêves, des aventures extrêmes et des séances de bien-être, et la ramener dans une pochette cadeau aux couleurs de la librairie, c'était le cadeau le plus impersonnel auquel Draco aurait pu penser. Mais après deux mois passés en Australie pour un projet universitaire, il n'avait tout simplement pas eu le temps de trouver un cadeau pour son ami. Aussi avait-il téléphoné à sa femme, qui l'avait mis sur la piste...

\- Pour la peine, tu vas venir avec moi à ce cours, décréta Blaise, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

\- C'est hors de question.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, mon ami.

\- Je ne sais pas cuisiner.

\- Moi non plus.

\- L'oignon me fait pleurer.

\- Nous n'avons qu'à aller à un cours de pâtisserie.

\- Je ne veux pas grossir.

\- Tu vas venir avec moi, Malefoy, ou je t'assure que tu vas passer un mauvais moment.

Avant que Draco ait eu le temps d'argumenter, ils étaient tous les deux devant son ordinateur, épluchant les possibles cours de cuisine que proposait le coffret. L'offre était une belle arnaque : près de la moitié des professionnels cités dans le livret d'accompagnement n'étaient plus disponibles depuis minimum deux ans, et ceux qui restaient étaient trop loin ou ne proposaient que des cours de cuisine exotique, dont Blaise raffolait mais qui donnait des boutons à Draco.

\- Regarde Draco, celui-ci semble intéressant, dit Blaise en posant son doigt sur un portrait parmi la longue liste de chefs proposant des cours aux particuliers.

\- Vire ce doigt de là, marmonna Draco en lui donnant une tape sur la main.

Le chef, qui d'après la photo ne devait pas avoir trente ans, proposait des cours de cuisine française et anglaise, et se disait un disciple de Gordon Ramsay. C'est ce nom qui retint l'attention de Draco : il avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de dîner dans les restaurants du chef anglais le plus célèbre, et chaque fois, il avait tenu sa promesse : ses plats étaient simples tout en étant d'une finesse rare, et l'ambiance de ses établissements n'avait pas donné à l'universitaire le sentiment d'être ailleurs qu'à sa place. Si Draco gagnait bien sa vie, et était assis sur un bel héritage, transmis par ses aïeux Malefoy et par son propre père, magnat du pétrole et de la construction navale, il avait investi tant d'argent dans ses recherches au cours des dix dernières années que sa fortune avait fondu comme neige au soleil, et qu'il ne restait qu'un reliquat, certes non négligeable, de ce qui, alors qu'il n'avait que vingt ans, aurait pu lui permettre de vivre comme un prince.

Il lut la description, courte et précise. « Jeune chef, de retour de France après y avoir fait son apprentissage aux côtés des plus grands, guidé dans son parcours par son mentor de longue date, Gordon Ramsay, propose de partager ses connaissances aux plus frileux des fourneaux. »

\- 'Aux plus frileux des fourneaux' ? Vraiment ? C'est… Nul, fit remarquer Draco.

\- Oui, peut-être, mais c'est le seul qui ne tient pas un couteau ou une louche sur sa photo de présentation, je trouve ça rassurant, maintint Blaise, et Draco comprit que son ami n'en démordrait pas : ce serait Harry Potter ou personne.

Trois semaines plus tard, Harry Potter les reçut dans ses cuisines, ainsi qu'une douzaine d'autres cuisiniers en herbe. Toutes sortes de personnes étaient réunies ici : des jeunes et des moins jeunes, des personnes de tout rang social. Certains semblaient surexcités, tandis que d'autres, à leur mine renfrognée, étaient, de toute évidence, les accompagnateurs. À en juger à l'air grognon que partageaient Draco et Blaise, il était difficile de définir qui accompagnait qui.

Il leur avait fallu près de dix minutes pour trouver la petite porte cochère derrière laquelle se cachaient les cuisines. Les ruelles de ce quartier de Londres étaient si étroites qu'il était difficile de les arpenter autrement que l'un derrière l'autre, et le sens de l'orientation d'une moule de Blaise couplé à la mauvaise foi de Draco n'avaient pas facilité la tâche.

Le jeune chef les accueillit lui-même à la porte, distribuant poignées de main et sourire chaleureux. Draco le regarda à peine, mais fut tout de même frappé par son regard, d'un vert intense. Avant d'avoir le temps de dire un mot, Harry Potter était déjà passé à l'élève suivant, aimable et souriant. Draco retrouva aussitôt son air renfrogné cette fois cependant, la raison était différente.

La cuisine, bien que cachée des regards, était incroyablement bien équipée : dotée d'un plafond de verre, elle devait être, en journée, un véritable puit de lumière, et la nuit, une invitation à regarder les étoiles, pensa Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. Les pianos, les plans de travail, tout en inox, et le sol, en béton ciré, étaient flambants neufs du moins semblaient-ils l'être. Ce qui ne faisait pas de doute, c'était la propreté. Pas la moindre odeur de gras, d'épices ou de sauce brûlée. Pas la plus petite goutte d'huile, pas de trace de la plus microscopique miette. Tout était parfaitement nettoyé, récuré, briqué même, à tel point que Draco pouvait aisément voir le reflet de ses cheveux blonds dans l'inox des équipements.

Au mur, les couteaux étaient fixés sur des supports magnétiques. Les lames, de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes, étaient impressionnantes. Nul doute qu'elles devaient couper comme des rasoirs, trancher sans la moindre pitié. Légumes, viande, os, pâtes et crustacés, elles devaient couper, tailler, trancher, hacher sans répit, et faire l'objet d'un soin tout particulier. Même en ne connaissant rien à la cuisine, Draco ne put qu'être fasciné par ce qui ressemblait presque à l'atelier d'un peintre. N'importe qui était capable d'en emprunter les pinceaux et les couleurs, mais bien peu auraient pu prétendre en égaler la maitrise.

Les élèves, tacitement, se placèrent d'un côté de la crédence, tandis que Harry se glissait de l'autre côté, gardant les fours, les éviers et les couteaux derrière lui. Derrière les élèves, Draco s'en aperçut en jetant un œil dans son dos, le reste de la pièce était bien différent : le béton laissait la place à un vieux parquet sur lequel une longue table de bois, sans doute bien plus vieille que Draco, Blaise et quelques élèves réunis, trônait, accompagnée de ses bancs et de ses chaises hétéroclites. Un simple bouquet de fleurs blanches, dans un vase de verre transparent ornait la table, qui n'attendait visiblement qu'une chose : qu'on lui fasse l'honneur de lourds plats, de soupières et de saucières, de bouteilles de vin et d'hôtes affamés. Ce fut la voix du chef qui ramena Draco à la réalité.

\- La plupart d'entre vous ne savez sans doute pas faire cuire un œuf, couper une tomate correctement ou préparer un assaisonnement équilibré. Ça n'est pas grave, parce que d'autres savent le faire, et à défaut de le faire pour vous, peuvent vous l'enseigner. C'est pour cela que je suis ici ce soir, et que nous allons passer plusieurs heures ensemble. Le cours de ce soir est un peu particulier, parce que nous n'allons pas préparer un dîner, ni un déjeuner, ni même un brunch. Nous allons préparer un petit déjeuner français, avec ses viennoiseries, sa confiture et son chocolat bien épais. C'est très régressif, me direz-vous, mais c'est exactement ce qui fait son charme.

Les élèves s'étaient tus, fascinés par le discours du chef. Même Blaise semblait inhabituellement concentré, tandis que Draco, lui, affichait un sourire en coin moqueur. Un petit déjeuner ? Vraiment ? Il savait beurrer des tartines, merci pour lui.

\- Connaissez-vous seulement la sensation que cela fait que de mordre dans un croissant frais du matin ? Avez-vous déjà senti un croissant au beurre fondre sur votre langue et répandre son goût inimitable sur vos papilles, alors que croustille encore sa croûte sur vos lèvres ? Êtes-vous familiers avec le goût incroyable du chocolat, épais, chaud, et de sa chantilly, fraîche et sucrée, qui coulent le long de votre gorge, comme si c'était la chose la plus réconfortante du monde ?

Il ménagea un petit silence, prenant le temps de regarder ses élèves, et s'attarda un petit instant sur Draco. L'universitaire était indubitablement plus vieux que lui, et c'était le seul à ne pas être pendu à ses lèvres. A moins qu'il prenne un soin tout particulier à ne pas le lui montrer.

\- Parce que croyez-moi, c'est la chose la plus réconfortante du monde.

Et cela, Draco, aussi sceptique qu'il fut, aussi agacé qu'il fut par le comportement d'allumeur de la ménagère qu'il pensa que Potter était, le crut sur parole.

Quelques instants après, Potter demanda aux élèves de se placer en binôme. Aussitôt, presque trop vite, Blaise fut réquisitionné par une vieille dame à laquelle il ne put refuser de passer les prochaines heures en sa compagnie. C'était bien son problème, pensa Draco : il était trop gentil, trop généreux. Voilà pourquoi il cédait tout à Hermione, voilà pourquoi il était tout de même venu à ce cours de cuisine qu'il n'avait aucune envie de suivre. Il était si gentil que pour faire plaisir à une vieille dame fripée comme un pruneau, il était prêt à abandonner son meilleur ami… Qui se retrouva seul, comme un con, sans plan de travail derrière lequel s'installer. Il grogna, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot ou de prendre la porte : Potter l'avait remarqué et s'avançait vers lui.

\- Je suis désolé, j'essaie toujours de recevoir un nombre d'élèves pair, mais il y'a eu un désistement. Vous avez de la chance, vous allez être en binôme avec le chef, ce soir.

Il avait prononcé ces mots aimablement, avec un petit sourire qui semblait être sa marque de fabrique et qu'il balançait sans doute à tout le monde, y compris à son banquier, à ses fournisseurs et aux personnes chargées de nettoyer le puit de lumière, mais cela eut un effet auquel Draco ne s'était pas attendu : il eut le sentiment d'avoir avalé du chocolat chaud. Il pouvait la sentir, dans sa gorge, dans son ventre, et jusque dans ses doigts, cette chaleur épaisse et onctueuse qui lui donnait une seule certitude : il en voulait encore.

Une fois tout le monde installé, les binômes familiarisés avec leur poste de travail, Potter se tourna vers un grand tableau, à l'extrémité de la cuisine : partiellement caché, il donnait pour l'instant à voir la liste des ingrédients dont auraient besoin les apprentis pour la soirée, ainsi que les ustensiles qu'il leur faudrait apprendre à utiliser. Draco, lui, bien qu'agacé par le charme qui cascadait du moindre geste de Potter, était pourtant inexplicablement satisfait : en raison de leur proximité forcée, Potter le frôlait à chaque geste. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, parce que c'était ridicule, pour lui, qui avait presque quarante ans, d'être ainsi tourmenté par des frôlements avec un jeune qui ne devait pas avoir trente ans, mais il aimait cette proximité. Ça n'était pas de vrais contacts, et ça n'était surtout pas volontaire, bien entendu, mais Draco sentait que se réveillait en lui la créature longtemps endormie de son appétit pour les hommes. Potter n'était pas son style : trop jeune, trop musclé sous son t-shirt noir, trop bronzé sans doute, aussi, et définitivement pas assez bien coiffé, il n'en était pas moins un appel à la dépravation.

C'est à peine s'il écoutait ses explications, tout comme c'est à peine s'il comprit ce qu'il faisait, ce soir-là. Il n'en retint, à chaque étape, que les mains du jeune chef accompagnant les siennes alors qu'il pétrissait la pâte des croissants et des pains au chocolat, alors qu'il touillait – trop fort – la confiture de pêches, ou qu'il battait la crème en chantilly. Il n'en retint que les sourires amusés, parfois blasés, du chef, lorsqu'il grognait et marmonnait des excuses toutes plus idiotes et futiles les unes que les autres. Bien sûr, il allait souvent voir ses autres élèves, il s'interrompait régulièrement pour donner des explications, mais il revenait vite à Draco, à qui il montrait les gestes, patient et pédagogue. Entre deux blagues gentiment moqueuses, il le guidait, multipliant les contacts, les regards furtifs et rapidement bien moins discrets, et bientôt, Draco sut qu'il n'était pas le seul à sentir le goût du chocolat sur sa langue : il y avait quelque chose, là, de tangible, quelque chose qu'il pouvait sentir, qu'il pouvait toucher, mais qu'il aurait été incapable de nommer. Une attirance, peut-être, si l'on tenait, vulgairement, à donner un nom aux choses, mais de l'avis de Draco, il était parfois plus prudent de juste la fermer et de profiter.

Il ne vit pas les autres élèves louper leurs confitures ou leurs compotes, ne vit pas Blaise être complètement mené par le bout du nez par la minuscule vieille femme qui l'avait pris en otage, pas plus qu'il ne s'inquiéta de l'élève qui avait quasiment assommé, sans le vouloir, son binôme, avec un rouleau à pâtisserie visiblement trop enthousiaste.

\- Vous devriez peut-être vérifier que les croissants ne sont pas en train de brûler, suggéra Potter avec un sourire, passant d'un élève à l'autre, et s'interrompant à peine pour prodiguer son conseil à Draco.

De fait, les croissants étaient presque brûlés, à moins qu'ils ne fussent juste un peu plus dorés que les autres. Cela vexa Draco, qui posa la plaque un peu brusquement sur le plan de travail, attirant les regards désapprobateurs ou surpris des autres élèves. Il n'aimait pas l'échec, et n'aimait surtout pas l'échec lorsqu'il avait lieu devant spectateurs. Blaise fronça les sourcils, de loin, et Draco pu voir la question dans son regard. Il regarda ailleurs, et tomba nez à nez avec Potter. Celui-ci, sans un mot, attrapa l'un des croissants, dont le croustillant, sous ses doigts, fut audible, et mordit dedans. Il le mastiqua, et si Draco détestait entendre les gens manger, voir Potter déguster un croissant, aussi doré qu'il fut, avait quelque chose d'incroyablement sensuel. Excitant, même.

\- Il est délicieux, dit simplement le chef avant de tourner les talons, le croissant toujours à la main.

Draco resta interdit un instant, le regardant écouter les questions des autres élèves et y répondre entre deux bouchées de croissant. Sa mâchoire s'activait, et le blond pouvait voir son articulation danser sous la peau mal rasée de sa joue. Tous, dans la pièce, mourraient de chaud, et ce malgré le toit de verre, dont Potter avait ouvert quelques carreaux, plus tôt dans la soirée, mais ce minet mâchonnait son morceau de croissant comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, et comme s'il était véritablement délicieux.

Près de deux heures plus tard, les élèves quittèrent, en file indienne, les cuisines beaucoup moins impeccables de Potter. Draco s'était placé, plus ou moins volontairement, en fin de file. Il n'espérait pas vraiment un moment avec Potter, parce qu'il restait exaspéré par son comportement de coq au milieu de la basse-cour (et il y avait eu bien trop de poules ce soir), mais une part de lui avait envie d'être le dernier que Potter verrait. L'effet de récence dans toute sa splendeur : Draco le savait, le cerveau, parmi une quantité d'informations, retenait plus aisément les premières et les dernières informations, tandis qu'il oubliait ce qui se trouvait entre les deux.

Potter serra la main de l'élève devant lui, une femme au postérieur bien trop imposant et dont la couleur commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue, dévoilant des racines noires peu ragoutantes. Draco eut une moue dégoûtée : à près de quarante ans, ses cheveux étaient toujours d'un blond aussi clair, et pas un seul d'entre eux n'avait quitté le navire. La calvitie, dieu merci, n'existait pour ainsi dire pas dans sa famille. Puis ce fut son tour, et Potter lui serra la main, comme à tous les autres élèves du soir. Un sourire un peu différent ornait ses lèvres, dont Draco n'avait pas vu jusque-là qu'elles étaient aussi belles, délicatement ourlées. Il avait des lèvres curieuses, des lèvres qu'on imaginait provoquer le même effet que le chocolat chaud dans sa gorge. Draco ne prononça pas un mot, mais garda sa main dans celle, chaude et sèche, du chef. Ce dernier se pencha, juste un peu, car vu l'espace restreint, il n'y avait besoin que de peu, et murmura un seul mot à son oreille.

\- Reviens.

Draco se recula, eut un sourire, le seul de la soirée, et hocha la tête avant de rejoindre Blaise. Il ne tourna pas le dos, mais lorsque son ami lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait, il était redevenu le Draco qu'il connaissait.

\- La ferme, ou tu rentres à pieds.

Potter, lui, pensa à ce blond insolent et insupportable toute la soirée, alors qu'il nettoyait et rangeait tout, et une bonne partie de la nuit. Il aurait à faire quelque chose de désagréable, mais vu les idées qui germaient dans son esprit quand il pensait aux mains, fines et délicates, du blond, à ses lèvres tandis qu'il buvait son chocolat chaud, à sa langue alors qu'il en léchait la chantilly sur sa cuillère, il n'avait guère le choix. Son retour, dans le petit appartement qu'il partageait avec son petit ami, ne fut ni facile ni simple : Colin n'avait jamais eu pour habitude de simplifier les choses.

En même temps, personne n'avait envie d'être largué parce que son petit ami avait rencontré un autre homme le soir-même, et personne n'aurait, en de telles circonstances, considéré qu'il s'agissait de la décision la plus sage. N'importe qui aurait simplement pensé : il va baiser ce mec, et je suis comme un con. Ce à quoi absolument pas un seul humain sur cette terre n'aurait pris en compte, c'est que Draco Malefoy n'avait rien de simple, et que conjugué à Harry Potter, qui était, dans son genre, un sacré emmerdeur, il devenait tout bonnement impossible.

Toujours est-il que ce soir-là, Harry Potter dormi sur le canapé. Les suivants aussi.

Cette fois, à cause de l'insistance de Potter à prendre Draco sous son aile pour cuisiner, une personne se retrouva seule et dut s'inviter dans un duo déjà formé. Draco haussa un sourcil, et lorsque Potter s'approcha, quelques instants avant de présenter la première étape de la recette, il attrapa son avant-bras et murmura :

\- Premièrement, je n'ai jamais loupé ce pavlova, et j'apprécie moyennement qu'on me fasse passer pour un con. Deuxièmement, et l'ombre d'un soupçon de sourire forma un début de fossette sur sa joue, tu devrais peut-être me laisser en binôme avec cette pauvre fille…

\- Tu es revenu, dit simplement Potter, tu es avec moi.

Ce fut le même numéro : Potter allant de binôme en binôme, distribuant explications, conseils et indications, moquant gentiment les erreurs des uns et les victoires des autres, blaguant avec les plus timides et apprivoisant les plus sceptiques, Potter frôlant Draco, lui expliquant, presque à l'oreille, comment il fallait battre les œufs en neige, comme il devait s'y prendre pour nettoyer, soigneusement, délicatement, les fruits sauvages pour qu'ils ne s'abîment pas. Ses mains, usées par le maniement des ustensiles, par la chaleur et le froid, par les coupures, les chocs et les produits d'entretiens, étaient pourtant étonnamment douces sur les siennes, et il pouvait presque sentir ses lèvres contre son oreille, contre sa joue, et son ventre contre son dos. Cela ne durait jamais très longtemps, si bien que les autres élèves ne remarquaient sans doute rien, mais chaque fois qu'il revenait près de lui, Potter s'arrangeait pour le frôler, sans jamais vraiment croiser son regard. Lui qui parlait fort, qui riait aux éclats, qui faisait de grandes enjambées et qui semblait déborder d'énergie avec les autres élèves, faisait montre d'une réserve, d'une intimité dont Draco se sentait privilégié d'en bénéficier, même si aux murmures de Potter, il ne répondait souvent que par des grognements et ne marmonnait que de vagues syllabes. Pourtant, lui aussi s'arrangeait pour le toucher, se débrouillait pour que leurs cuisses soient l'une contre l'autre alors qu'ils cuisinaient de concert, l'un avec l'aisance d'un chef d'orchestre, avec cette facilité apparente dans les gestes qui disait combien il maitrisait son art, l'autre avec l'hésitation, la maladresse d'un nouveau-né qui fait ses premiers pas. Le vacarme de la cuisine n'existait pour ainsi dire pas, et si Potter répondait aux questions, c'est parce que son odora lui disait qu'un sirop était en train de brûler, parce que son ouïe lui indiquait qu'une meringue n'était pas assez cuite, ou parce qu'il savait, à entendre le raffut autour d'elle, que cette idiote en bout de rangée venait de se couper. C'est avec un frôlement sur le bras de Draco qu'il partit la rejoindre, rinçant et pansant avec douceur son bobo au pouce, causé par une imprudence dont il avait pourtant expliqué comment l'éviter.

Vint le moment de dresser les plats. Tous, ils eurent à présenter leur chef d'œuvre dans une assiette de cristal. Ils le dégusteraient, tous ensemble, sur la grande table du fond, avec un thé spécialement préparé par Potter, et discuteraient, se chamailleraient gentiment et partageraient anecdotes et détails de leur quotidien sordide dans la bonne humeur et la simplicité que prodigue l'effort honnête de l'élève qui a dépassé ses limites et s'est prouvé qu'il sait. Qu'il peut. Potter ne passa près de Draco que quelques instants, à peine le temps de frôler son dos du bout des doigts et de murmurer à son oreille :

\- Ne pars pas, après manger.

Et bien sûr, à chaque bouchée de pavlova (trop sucré à son goût), à chaque gorgée de thé (délicieux), Draco ne fut capable de penser qu'aux paroles de Potter. Il était comme un adolescent, pour sûr : derrière sa mine renfrognée, ses sourires froids et cette façon qu'il avait de répondre aux autres élèves qui disait « je m'en balance de ta vie », il pensait tellement fort à Potter que plusieurs fois, il se surprit à le fixer sans que ce dernier s'en aperçoive. Il riait avec les autres élèves, en interpelait certains, plus loin de lui, pour leur poser des questions que Draco n'aurait jamais formulées, ni même imaginées. Il leur demandait des détails sur leur vie, ce qu'ils faisaient, où, comment, pourquoi, la musique qu'ils écoutaient, le dernier concert, et s'ils avaient écouté le dernier album de Damon Albarn, et ce qu'ils pensaient du dernier match de foot de l'équipe d'Angleterre, avouant dans la foulée préférer l'équipe de France. Et personne ne lui en voulut, ni pour cet aveu maladroit ni pour les autres, aussi attachés à leur équipe nationale que fussent les londoniens parce que son sourire était si chaleureux, si sincère, si _chaud_ qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'être charmés et attendre un peu plus d'attention, un autre sourire, une autre blague, une autre petite pique amicale et si délicieusement moqueuse.

Draco détesta cela, bien sûr. Il répondit à peine aux questions de ses voisins de table, mâchonna son pavlova sans grande conviction et répondit « trop sucré » quand Potter lui demanda ce qu'il pensait de son chef d'œuvre du jour. Il répondit par un éclat de rire.

\- Même avec moi à tes côtés, Draco, tu es un désastre.

Moi. A tes côtés. Draco.

Draco leva la tête, et haussa un sourcil clairement moqueur, une lueur amusée dans le regard, et un petit quelque chose d'autre au creux de ses fossettes. Oui, il était un désastre. Un désastre qui ne facilitait jamais les choses, un désastre capable d'envoyer chier absolument n'importe qui, et de le faire avec classe. Mais entendre son nom sortir de la bouche (si belle, si douce, même de loin, même sans les avoir déjà goûtées, il le savait) de Potter était plus désastreux encore. Il eut envie de tous les foutre dehors, ces abrutis, ces crétins qui n'étaient venus là que parce qu'ils avaient acheté une stupide boîte. Il voulut leur foutre son pied au cul, à ces bons à rien qui se pâmaient devant Potter, à ces dindes qui gloussaient à la moindre de ses blagues, et il eut envie de foutre son poing dans la gueule du chef pour lui faire cet effet, à lui qui s'était planqué derrière ses costumes de luxe depuis trop longtemps et avait juré que sa seule excitation viendrait d'une découverte scientifique.

La dégustation dura trop longtemps, de l'avis de Draco. Vous prendrez bien une autre tasse de thé, n'est-ce pas ? Hors de question qu'il reste du pavlova, et ces fruits rouges, regardez-les, on ne peut pas les jeter. Alors tous se servirent à nouveau, jusqu'à la dernière miette, et ça avait quelque chose d'assez hallucinant de voir ces gens manger et manger encore alors qu'ils étaient largement rassasiés, discutant et riant et mangeant encore, les joues rouges et les gestes lourds, tout pour faire plaisir à Potter. Ce dernier finit tout de même par les mettre dehors, les accompagnant jusqu'à la porte avec un regard en coin pour Draco, qui ne bougea pas de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, sa énième tasse de thé à peine entamée devant lui et son assiette, vide, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu qu'on serve à nouveau. Lorsque Potter revint, il n'avait pas fait un geste, et le regarda s'assoir en face de lui, enjambant le banc d'un geste souple.

\- J'espérais que tu reviendrais, finit-il par avouer après quelques instants d'un silence qui n'avait rien de désagréable.

Draco leva les yeux, un sourcil finement haussé. Depuis son arrivée, quelques heures plus tôt, ses cheveux habituellement impeccablement coiffés avaient perdu de cette superbe. Une mèche tombait sur son front, donnant à l'universitaire un petit air de gamin. Presque espiègle.

\- Tu baises souvent tes élèves ? demanda-t-il simplement, avec cette lenteur dans la voix, cet accent aristocratique qu'il gardait en toutes circonstances.

Potter ri.

\- Seulement quand ils font cramer leurs croissants.  
\- C'est si facile, de faire faire des viennoiseries à des anglais. Tellement cliché, marmonna Draco avant de boire une gorgée de thé.  
\- Et c'est si anglais de râler en buvant du thé, répliqua Potter, guère impressionné par l'humeur inégale du blond face à lui.  
\- Il existe une nuance de thé pour chaque humeur.  
\- Et tu aimes le tien noir, j'imagine.

Draco grogna à nouveau, et termina sa tasse. La théière était vide. Potter s'en aperçut, et se leva, lui faisant signe de le suivre.

\- Je crois qu'on a passé l'heure pour le thé. Un whisky, par contre, me parait tout indiqué, dit-il en sortant une bouteille en verre sculpté et deux verres d'un style identique.

Il servit Draco, et s'appuya contre un plan de travail, d'une façon telle que leurs jambes se frôlaient et que lorsqu'ils levaient le coude pour boire un peu du liquide tourbé, ils risquaient à chaque instant de se cogner.

\- Qui es-tu, Draco ? Et qui est cet homme avec qui tu es venu la première fois ?

Draco avala le contenu de son verre, et le posa sur le plan de travail. Le contact du verre épais et de l'inox produisit un son étonnant, à la fois aigu et profond, quelque chose qui était aussi incohérent que l'instant qu'ils passaient. Il prit un instant pour réfléchir.

\- Blaise est moi. J'ai longtemps pensé qu'on était des frères cachés, mais il a fallu se rendre à l'évidence, à un moment donné : son nez est bien moins délicat que le mien, et ses cheveux n'ont absolument rien de comparable aux miens.  
\- Blaise est toi ? C'est une belle façon de présenter les choses.  
\- Ne t'emballe pas, Potter. Ça fait plus de trente ans que je le connais, et il n'y a pas un jour sans que l'un comme l'autre soyons rhabillés pour l'hiver.  
\- Trente ans ? répéta Harry, impressionné.  
\- C'est plus ou moins ton âge, non ? Tu te tapes souvent des vieux ?

Ce dernier leva sa main libre, et traça sur le visage de Draco une ride imaginaire. Il avait deviné qu'il était plus vieux que lui. Une sagesse, dans son regard, chassée par une malice qui n'était pas que bienveillante. Il avait vécu, et Harry était bien placé pour savoir que quelques années pouvaient faire la différence.

Draco fronça les sourcils, mais ne fit pas un geste. Il y'a longtemps, ou juste quelques années, il n'aurait pas laissé les choses traîner ainsi : il aurait sauté sur le brun, et lui aurait montré de quel bois il était fait. Mais les choses, il ne savait que trop bien comment, avaient changé, et le blond avait besoin d'autre chose. Non pas qu'il se fut assagi avec les années : il savait ce qu'il voulait, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, il s'arrangeait pour les obtenir. Il était élégant, doté d'un charme froid inscrit dans ses gènes tant du côté de son père que de sa mère, paix à leur âme. Ses paroles pouvaient être du venin comme du velours, et il pouvait serpenter avec tant de finesse et de discrétion que ses proies ne s'apercevaient de son manège que lorsqu'il était déjà trop tard.

Avec le chef, il ne savait pas bien qui chassait qui.

\- J'aime bien tes rides, murmura Harry, ce à quoi Draco répondit par un sourire crispé. Et pour répondre à ta question, dès qu'un vieux blond me fait vivre un cauchemar en cuisine, je le baise. En ce qui te concerne, ce sera plutôt deux fois qu'une.  
\- Il va falloir revoir tes prétentions, prévint Draco en attirant Potter à lui, ses lèvres déjà contre les siennes, et elles étaient si douces qu'il eut du mal à entendre la question que lui posait le brun. Quoi ?  
\- Serais-tu trop vieux pour te mettre à mon niveau ?  
\- Non, pas plus que je ne suis trop vieux pour être celui qui va te baiser. Autant qu'il le faudra.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et détacha, dans son dos, le tablier qui lui ceignait la taille, s'emparant du même élan des lèvres de Draco. Pour eux, la nuit fut longue, entrecoupée de discussions arrosées de whisky. Ils découvrirent le corps de l'autre, le goûtèrent, l'observèrent. Ce fut un véritable atelier des délices, une expérience à échelle humaine des pouvoirs du touché, du goût, de l'ouïe. Les mains de Harry sur son torse, les doigts de Draco entre ses cuisses, et leurs langues, un peu partout, curieuses, affamées, jamais rassasiées. Il en fallait toujours plus, comme si chaque bouchée les éloignait un peu plus de la satiété. Ils se cognèrent, se heurtèrent, et leurs lèvres réparèrent toutes les petites blessures que leur passion, car c'est ce dont il s'agissait, laissait sur leur corps comme autant de témoignages de cette promesse un peu folle qu'ils s'étaient faite dès le premier regard. Ils gémirent ensemble, puis séparément, et se rattrapèrent dans cette course qui devait ne jamais prendre fin, jouirent lèvres contre lèvres, yeux fermés et poings serrés, corps tendus par le plaisir, par l'envie d'assouvir, encore, un besoin à peine satisfait la fois précédente. Ils s'essoufflèrent, s'épuisèrent, burent et ne résistèrent pas l'un à l'autre, ne s'interrompant que le temps de s'embrasser, doucement, presque lentement, leurs mains explorant le corps qui leur était offert. Ils ne savaient pas si c'était juste une nuit ou si ce serait beaucoup plus, alors ils prenaient, sans doute même plus qu'ils ne pouvaient véritablement recevoir, ils prenaient et le stockaient, bien au chaud dans les synapses des souvenirs les plus précieux, au creux du cœur, et aussi sur la peau. Là, une griffure, là, une trace de dent, ici, une lèvre un peu fendue, des cheveux tirés un peu trop fort, et de ce côté-là, ce qui, le lendemain, serait un beau bleu.

\- Je suis chercheur en sciences politiques, expliqua Draco, à trois heures du matin, alors qu'ils éclusaient une nouvelle bouteille de whisky, répondant à la question du jeune chef bien des heures et bien des orgasmes après qu'elle eut été posée.

Harry ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre que de glisser une main entre ses jambes, entreprenant d'étudier une science qui l'intéressait bien plus.

Lorsque le soleil se leva, inondant la cuisine de sa lumière tiède, il les trouva enlacés sur une nappe blanche, une bouteille vide et une autre entamée à plus de la moitié, des verres encore plein. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées à la manière d'un casse-tête chinois, et leur sommeil était si serein, si profond et si tranquille que lorsque Ginny, les bras chargés d'une caisse de légumes frais, arriva dans la cuisine pour livrer son ami, elle ne put qu'avoir un sourire attendri. Elle fit demi-tour, et décida que ce jour serait consacré au déménagement de Colin.

Peu avant neuf heures, Harry ouvrit un œil, un peu perdu, la bouche sèche et l'estomac un peu patraque. Puis il réalisa où il était et caressa d'un geste fatigué l'épaule, bien trop douce pour être vraie, de Draco. Il se rendormit, l'esprit apaisé.

Un an et deux mois plus tard, Draco tentait de se garer dans le cœur des vieux quartiers de Londres. Il pesta contre un automobiliste aux talents limités, et parvint, en quelques coups de volant agacés, à effectuer un créneau correct. En apercevant son reflet dans le rétroviseur, il eut un sourire. Ils avaient attendu ce jour avec tant de hâte, avec tellement d'espoir, s'étaient tellement investis pour que ce projet aboutisse, qu'il n'avait été capable de penser qu'à cet instant durant tout le temps de vol qui l'avait ramené de Budapest.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, qu'il avait franchie avec Blaise pour la première fois un an et demi auparavant, Harry supervisait l'installation des lettres de fer forgé noir qui indiqueraient aux passants l'emplacement de son école de cuisine, « Si Anglais ». Alors qu'il indiquait, d'un geste impatient, l'angle du A, légèrement incliné par rapport aux autres lettres, son geste s'interrompit : il avait vu Draco. En quelques enjambées, il était près de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent, avec la facilité de deux hommes qui savent qu'ils ont trouvé ce qui leur manquait. Au fil des mois, des rendez-vous, des découvertes à propos de l'autre, des bonnes et des moins bonnes surprises, des disputes, même, parce qu'il y'en avait eu, et il y'en aurait encore d'autres, ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion qu'ils étaient, pour l'autre, la clé de voute d'un équilibre qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu auparavant.

Bien souvent, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, mais lorsque Draco murmura « je t'aime » à l'oreille de Harry, serrant sa taille d'un bras qui disait au monde ce qu'il en était et ce qu'il en serait à l'avenir, avant de répéter froidement les instructions d'Harry à des ouvriers peu soigneux, ce dernier gloussa franchement. Il était un vrai cauchemar.

Et c'était avec lui qu'il partageait ses nuits.

* * *

 _Merci pour vos reviews, adorables et touchantes. Je suis actuellement en pleine ré-écriture de cet OS, qui pourrait à terme devenir une fic à chapitres. J'espère que cela vous plaira. À très vite ;)_


End file.
